


Warmth When You Need the Cold

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: They'd travel to the ends of the earth for one another.





	Warmth When You Need the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everything-she-did-was-so-human (Cosmic_Goodbyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Goodbyes/gifts).



> I may start posting my works of them seperately from now on!

Heat stroke. That’s what they called it. It was one of the hottest summers Mansfield had seen in a long time and nobody was prepared, not even poor sweet Fanny. She had been taking her stroll through the forest, collecting odd acorns as she loved to do when it suddenly felt as if her corset was squeezing her dry. The world spinned and she collapsed. By the time people found her, she was drenched in sweat, breathing raggedly as the overwhelming feelings of dehydration and headaches overcame Fanny and she succumbed to darkness.

Giacomo heard the news two days later, and he was outraged that it had taken so long. Fanny was his dearest friend for God’s sake! He dropped everything he was doing in Venice and took whatever means necessary to get to her. Carriage after carriage, days without food, no matter the price. During that tedious journey, Giac remembered the time Fanny was there to heal him.

It was after Grimani had shot him in the hand. Too much blood loss and an amalgam of other deffiencies. Rocco had told him that Fanny had come. That sweet voice singing to him that Giac heard in his dreams was really her, softly stroking his hair and drying his sweat. Those soft lips Giac felt on his cheek was her regretfully leaving him. She hadn’t wanted to go but she felt in a way it would be easier if Giacomo didn’t know she was there, she was wrong. For when he learned the truth after he was well again, he vowed to return the favor in any way possible. He vowed to follow her to the ends of the earth, even if she wasn’t his.

He barely waited for the go-ahead to enter Fanny’s home from the maid before he was rushing up the stairs to her room. He was met with 2 doctors by her bed arguing over what to do with her. One of them was a short, stumpy egg of a man and the other a tall, lanky ginger with a hideous mustache.

“Bring her to an asylum!” The egg-man cried.

“She won’t eat anything, she’s clearly deranged! Hospitalization is the answer!” Answered the ginger.

Giacomo growled and roughy grabbed the egg man by the shoulder, and spun him to sneer in his face, “Lay one finger on her, I’ll see to it your title is revoked.” He then turned to address both of them. “I am Giacomo Casanova. The Chevalier de Seingalt and you’ve no idea the power I possess. Now. Get. Out.” The Seingalt title was a lie, but the icy blue stare Giac gave the doctors was enough to have them scurry.

He turned his attention to his angel in the bed. She merely looked asleep, safe for her paleness and sweat. Giac could tell right away all she needed was a cool temperatured room and plenty of water. He blew out the candles in her room except for one, and went to her en suite. He found a cloth and dampened it with water. He went back to the bed and gently laid down beside Fanny.

He lifted her head slightly, crading her skull and relishing in the soft scent of her hair. He pressed the damp rag to her lips first, slowly turning the skin from a dull ivory to a peach pink. Nearly an hour passed before Giac heard a low soft moan.

“Oh, Fanny.” Giac whispered. “That’s my girl. There you are. Cool down, love, it’s alright.”

Fanny mumbled and turned her head more towards him. “Hmm…Who’s that?” She whispered. Eyes still closed.

Giac smiled as he pressed the rag to her cheeks and forehead. “It’s Giacomo, Fanny.”

Fanny’s eyes danced under her lids before she opened them slowly. She blinked twice at him and slowly smiled. “Giacomo…” She sighed.

She felt his lips in her hair. “Thank goodness! You had me worried sick!"

She snuggled closer to him, "Giac, why are you here?”

“You aren’t pleased to see me?” He teased.

She laughed once but then shuddered off into a rasp. “Breathing is still difficult.”

“You should keep your head elevated.”

“But you are awfully comfortable.”

Giac smiled down at her and against his better judgement pulled her close and tighter to him.

“You asked me what brought me here.” Giac said.

“What?” She mumbled.

“Just now. You asked why I came.”

“Yes I did, you never answered.” She turned her head towards him. Cheeks flushed and lips full and pink.

They held each others’ gaze before Giac leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. A soft chaste press but had Fanny’s cheeks a furious pink. Despite her need to cool down, she felt her insides flare—and she never wanted that feeling to stop.

She pulled back and looked at him with wonder in her eyes and smiled wide.  
Giac smiled back and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Gorgeous.” He whispered.

She held her tongue between her teeth and looked flush again. “So, since I’m the reason you came…”

“Yes?” Giac raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Will you stay?”

He kissed her once more, “Just try and make me leave.” He smiled and kissed her temple before rolling off the bed with a bounce.

“Where are you going?” Fanny asked.

“To bring you some food! If I’m to stay, I need you, my sweet girl, in tip top condition."

Fanny beamed at him. "Giacomo?…Thank you.”

“Always, my dear. Always.”


End file.
